


Twisted Romance

by Nsarah1d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Some slut-shaming in later chapters, Spanking, Sub Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsarah1d/pseuds/Nsarah1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are best friends. Closer than that, but no need for labels. Zayn likes his coach, but he's a teacher, although Zayn doesn't care about that technicality. Harry likes Louis, but Louis doesn't like him back. Calum likes Harry, but won't accept Harry and Zayn's very close friendship. All in all,  this is one very twisted romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever, based off of a prompt from omegle that's now lead to 39000 words, so I decided to fix it up to post it up on here. Feel free to comment if you like it, and I'll try to keep retyping it and posting. And let me know if it's worth continuing. Smut in later chapters, and this chapter isn't a great opener but at least one more will be posted tonight.

 

Zayn Malik. 18 years old, a senior at Tree Hill high and son of a prostitute.  Zayn is your typical bad boy. Beyond gorgeous, has a smart mouth and flirts as often as he breathes. Ok, not quite as often, but pretty close. He gets in trouble pretty often, but most teachers stay on his good side. If he comments on how an assignment is stupid, or if he falls asleep in class, or his music is too loud, they just ignore it instead of arguing. There are a few older teachers who despise him, but even they rarely argue with him. Graduation day was in three weeks and Zayn was just dragging his feet through the final days/ Now, although he rarely did his work, he is very intelligent and is teachers curve his grade so that his homework and classwork didn't screw up his good grades. Anyways, it was a Monday and the last bell had finally rung. Zayn was walking out of his last class of the day, weight training with Coach Payne. Zayn found his coach quite attractive, and had teased him and made some sexual comments in class, but nothing serious ever happened between them. Zayn headed out of the weight room and opposite him he saw Louis Tomlinson.

They hated each other, but Zayn loved Louis' ass, andthey had hooked up a few times already. Zayn hated Louis because his best friend Harry had a massive crush on Louis, but Louis wasn't interested in him at all and made no effort to hide that, simply letting Harry follow him around like a lovesick puppy. Harry had cried over him more than a few times, and that killed Zayn. Harry tried so hard to get Louis to give him a chance, and he always got bluntly shot down. Zayn had said some not so nice things over social media about Louis, and directly to him in some  cases, and now, there he was.

Louis was staring directly at Zayn, so obviously, Zayn approached him. "Can I help you?" Zayn asked, and before he knew it, he was on the ground with Louis on top of him.  It took Zayn a moment, but he quickly realized what was going on and he turned them over. He started mercilessly pounding on Louis. Soon, there was a crowd surrounding them, laughing and yelling and cheering on the fight. Coach Payne heard the commotion and came out of his office, a few teachers also coming out of their rooms, and in a matter of seconds, they had pushed through the crowd of students. The other teachers were restraining Louis and dispersing the crowd, and the Coach had pulled Zayn off of Louis and pushed him against the wall in the weight room.

Liam glared at Zayn as he held him back away from Louis. "What the hell were you thinking Zayn?! You're going to get yourself suspended, what were you trying to do, kill him?" He asked angrily, his eyes blazing as he glared down at him, honestly concerned for Zayn's potential and the fact that he could just throw it away like this. Zayn was a great student when he applied himself, and although Liam had heard he could be this way, and get easily persuaded into fighting, he had never actually seen this side of him. This time was different though, since a suspension could affect final exams and projects and possibly hinder his graduation, for a fight. And that was absolutely not worth it.  He shook his head in disappointment as he let Zayn go, seeing Louis walk down to the nurse and the crowd be shooed off to go home.  "You're graduating in three weeks Zayn, fighting  like this is just going to get your graduation put at risk. Is a fight worth that?" He asked, his voice softer and he sighed. "What was that even about? I know you're a rebel, you make that clear, but that was just a stupid choice..."

"I'm sorry ok?" Zayn yelled, not sure what else to say, since he really did feel bad about the fight, he regretted it as soon as he was pulled off. "Look, I didn't even start the stupid fight. He tackled me as soon as I walked over to him. At first I was just defending myself, but the guy really pisses me off, and he absolutely deserved what he got, and more. I barely got any time to even hit him before you came and pulled me off. He might be sore for a few days but bruises heal and he'll live." He sighed, not looking at Liam while he talked, hating the fact that he disappointed his favourite teacher. 

Liam shook his head and sighed again. "Zayn I saw what happened. He barely hit you once before you flipped him over and started hitting him. The poor kid's nose was pouring blood. That isn't defense, you know he didn't stand a chance. And I don't care what he did, or what you think he deserved, nobody deserves that. You could have taken the high road and used your strength to stop him and then moved away, but you took advantage of it in a bad way" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know the school's policy on fighting, especially since this isn't the first time. You could get suspended for it. I know you're smarter than that" He said, then held his hands up, he was getting too upset over this when Zayn already felt bad "You can't change it now so lecturing you won't make a difference I guess" 

"Its not like I have a future in front of me anyways..." Zayn muttered under his breath, knowing that he couldn't afford university on his own and his mother wasn't going to help him. He took the opportunity to step away from both Liam and the wall, rubbing his face and sighing. He was seriously disappointed in himself and regretted continuing the fight when he should have simply turned them over, then got off of him. Graduation was supposed to be the one thing he accomplished in life, and he had just screwed that up for himself three weeks before graduation. 

"Zayn, you're incredibly bright and you know it. You can do incredible things when you try to, and you try when it counts. In my class you're doing great because its important for you. You can have a great future ahead of you, but reckless fighting is not the way to get there, and I know you care about graduation even though you try to pretend you don't." He sighed, hating the fact that he couldn't do anything about Zayn getting in trouble. "Just go down to the office and tell the Principal Turner honestly what happened. If you're as sincere as you were telling me, there's no way that he won't take your side into consideration, ok? And just make sure this doesn't happen again. Once might be overlooked, a second won't be" He said softly and shook his head, knowing that there wasn't anything else he could do. He gave Zayn a reassuring smile before heading back into his office again. 

 Zayn took a deep breath and headed to the principals office.  The door was already open, so he walked up to the door and knocked to get the attention of the principal, who was sitting down with Louis and already talking to him, Louis with an ice pack on his nose, dried blood spread on his face. Zayn sighed slightly, assuming he had no chance to explain now. The principal sighed and motioned for Zayn to sit in the free chair opposite the desk. "Mr Malik, you've been in here many times this year already, and there's always two sides to every story. You're both graduating in three weeks, I'm going to be nice and not ruin your chances of graduating unless it was a one sided attack, which Mr Tomlinson has already admitted it was not" He said as Zayn sat down. 

Zayn nodded and sighed, sitting beside Louis. "First, I really wasn't aware that Louis wanted to fight me today. I walked out of the weight room and he was standing in the hall and death glaring at me. So I approached him to try to see what was wrong, and he jumped me. I didn't have a chance to say a word, and I got upset and we bpth got into it. I got well... Really, into it. From there it was less than a minute before Coach Payne yanked me off and now we're in here. I know I should have let it go, but I had my own personal reasons for not stopping"

Principal Turner listened to Zayn's side of the story and sighed. "Well, I should have expected that your story would be completely opposite to Mr Tomlinson's side of things." He rubbed his face, trying to think of a fair punishment which wouldn't affect two of his best students futures or their chances of graduating, but would also be enough to dissuade future fighting. "Ok. Detention, every single day after school for two weeks. One hour every night. Right after school you meet in the detention room . It will not go on your permanent record unless you try to skip out of it. And if either one of you attempts to start anything in detention and ends up back down here, I can guarantee I will not be so nice." He stated flatly. "Mr Tomlinson, go get cleaned up. Mr Malik, go home." He usually wasn't nice or lenient at all, all fights equaled automatic suspension, no ifs ands or buts, but the fight had been stopped early enough, and wasn't bad enough to sacrifice both of their good records for.

Zayn's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting the principal to be so nice, but he was incredibly grateful for it. "Love you Principal T" He called nonchalantly as he left the room to head home. Now came the harder part. Harry had almost definitely heard about the fight now, and he wouldn't be as easy going about it like the principal had been. He contemplated stopping by Liam's office, but decided against it and headed down the hall and out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of later that night, if I get a good response I'll do part 2 tonight as well

Zayn cleared his throat as he approached a seriously angry looking Harry, who was standing and waiting by his car. "Harry I know you're probably really upset but just hear me out, I can explain... I didn't even start it, I swear" He said, feeling even worse now, he hated upsetting Harry. He stopped a little bit away from him, not knowing if Harry just wanted space or not. They were very close, almost too close for guys who claimed to be just best friends, but screw that. They weren't dating or best friends, they were simply Zayn and Harry, and they could do whatever they wanted and people could judge if they wanted to. They had hooked up a few times, and their relationship was very intimate in nature, they were almost always cuddled up in some way whenever they were together. They had talked about it, and although neither one wanted to change how they were, being a couple wouldn't work out. 

Harry shook his head, glaring at him. "Zayn, just stop... You could have really hurt him. You almost did, his nose was close to broken. And you only stopped because you got pulled off of him. Now he's never even going to look at me again..." He said, now both hurt and upset that Zayn would do that, knowing how he felt about Louis. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said quietly, getting into his car and driving home. 

"Great..." Zayn sighed. Now, not only did he have to walk, but today was Monday. His mum... Well lets just say that if he went home, he wouldn't get any sleep at all. She had clients almost every night, but Mondays were the worst days, and Zayn always crashed at Harry's so he didn't have to be exposed to that. Now Zayn was just pissed that Harry knew that and still left him alone to fend for himself. The two always had each others backs and this was one of the ways that Harry had his. There was no way in hell that Zayn was going home tonight, not that he did anyways. He walked across the parking lot and grabbed his phone to call Harry, seriously hoping that he had just forgotten what day it was, or it would be a much different conversation when he got a hold of him.

Harry drove home, completely pissed off at Zayn. He helped out Zayn whenever he needed it, and all he wanted was for Zayn to try and like Louis, which had proven way too difficult for him to do. He wasn't paying attention to the day, all he wanted was to go home and forget about the fight. Zayn had completely pummeled Louis, almost breaking his nose, in less than a minute. His phone rang while he was driving but he simply pressed ignore, since he couldn't answer and he didn't bother checking who it was. He got home, heading inside and dropping his bag and shoes at the door. He pulled out the books he needed as well as his phone before heading up to his room. He groaned when he saw that the missed call was from Zayn and he texted him. "Look don't even try. I'm still mad at you. I'll see you at school tomorrow"

Zayn walked to a small cafe he and Harry ended up in a lot while he waited for Harry to reply, assuming he was driving. He sat at their normal table, feeling weird sitting there alone. When he saw Harry's text he groaned, getting upset again. "Please Harry... Come on, I'll sleep on the floor and I won't say a single word. Come on Haz, it's Monday..." He replied back, the final sentence explanation enough about why he was so desperate. He was not going back home, and he really didn't want to sleep outside. Zayn had a lot of friends, he was one of the popular kids, which was strange considering he hung out with Harry for the most part. Everyone knew what his mum did, but nobody knew the extent like Harry did, and he didn't want to have to explain the whole situation to anyone else. 

Harry sighed at the text, he hadn't realized that it was Monday. He may be mad, but he wasn't going to make Zayn deal with seeing his mum like that, he never did. Zayn stayed at his house every single Monday, it had been like that since he could remember. "You get the couch. Downstairs. And no, you won't talk to me or you're getting ignored anyways" He sent, a lot more harsh than usual, but he was still upset. He wasn't going to be mean enough to throw Zayn out, but he really didn't want to speak to him right now. 

"Thank you so much, I promise it'll be like I'm not even there!" Zayn replied back gratefully. He got up and paid for his drink, leaving the cafe. He wasn't that far from Harry's house, but it would still take him half an hour to walk since it was the middle of June and he was drained from the fight and being stressed about going home. When he finally got there he rang the bell and waited for Harry to come let him into the house.

Harry didn't reply to the text, grabbing his laptop and heading downstairs to sit on the couch and work on his essay while he waited to go let Zayn in, since he was the only one home. He had one more essay to finish at the moment, his last final assignment and then after that he had to start studying for exams. It was due in a few days but he had no desire to finish it while studying. He sat down and worked on it, finishing about half of it before Zayn knocked. He sighed when he heard it, getting up and opening the door before going back to the couch 

"Thank you" Zayn said simply, stepping inside. He shut and locked the door, kicking off his shoes and placing them on the mat. He went to the couch and set his things down on the floor against the couch. He walked over to Harry, kissing his head gently before heading upstairs quickly so Harry couldn't say anything. He went up to the bathroom so he could shower.

Harry sighed again, simply nodding in response. He went back to the couch and pulled his laptop back into his lap to finish up.  He hid a smile as Zayn kissed his head, trying to stay mad although both of them knew that by the end of the night, Zayn would be up in Harry's room and they would be fine again. He tried to keep typing, his mind just completely hitting a block and he saved his work before sliding the laptop off of his lap and onto the floor, as well as throwing the book it was based off at the wall,. He was frustrated with staring at the screen and it wasn't helping at all, and the book he just wanted to burn and ignore. 

Zayn took a quick shower, not wanting to waste more water than necessary and he got out after he washed off. He got out and dried off before changing into some of Harry's clothes, knowing he wouldn't mind since they shared clothes all the time. He dried off his hair until it stopped dripping before he headed downstairs, chuckling as he saw Harry's laptop on the ground, the other boy pouting on the couch like he always did when he was frustrated. He walked over and picked up both the laptop and the book, smiling as he saw it was one he had read a bunch of times, so he knew he could help. He sat down cautiously beside Harry, putting his arms around him gently and pulling him in close. "I'm sorry" He said softly, placing a kiss to Harry's cheek before pulling away and opening the laptop. "Now let's get this done hm?" He asked softly.

Harry easily curled back into his comforting arms, nobody could calm him down like Zayn could and he wouldn't even try to deny that. He shut his eyes and nodded. "I hate you but you know I can't stay mad" He sighed, taking the laptop and unlocking it. "I don't know what else to say, its a stupid book" He said, knowing he was pouting, but he was mad at the assignment. 

Zayn chuckled at the pout on Harry's lips. Harry always denied it, but he was absolutely adorable. Zayn sat back against the couch and kept an arm around Harry's shoulders, playing with his curls gently, since Harry loved it and it calmed down that whole angry puppy thing he had going on. "Its 1984, yeah? I know that book inside and out, I'll help you figure this out ok babe?" He said softly, smiling and taking the laptop from his lap, reading through what Harry had already written. 

Harry pouted more as Zayn laughed at him and he whined, shooting a glare at him. "I hate you and I am not afraid to slap you if you call me cute" he huffed, although he was leaning into the hand that was in his hair. He immediately turned and sent a death glare towards the book in Zayn's hands. "You should have kept it on the ground. Its a demon book that deserves to die a horrible death and then have its ashes burned"

Zayn read through what Harry had already written and he smiled. "Haz, this is great work so far, don't stress" He chuckled again, adding on to what he had written. "Go take a shower and I'll help you fix this stuff up ok?" He smiled and kissed his cheek gently before turning back to the laptop. Harry smiled and kissed Zayn's cheek, getting up. "Thank you Zaynie" He said and went upstairs, Zayn's best subject was English so Harry knew he would be able to help him a lot on the essay. Harry stripped down and turned on the shower, getting into the hot water. He took a quick shower, coming back down after he dried off, in just a pair of sweats.

Zayn smiled and focused on finishing up the last little bit of the essay for Harry, smiling as he came back downstairs after he finished showering. "You can't say that about a classic novel! Now you're destined to die that same horrible death, and just so you know, the whole point of burning things, is to get ashes. You can't burn ashes" He said, clearly mocking him but hiding his smirk. 

Harry pouted and glared at him again, flopping onto the couch beside him. "I don't give a shit if its classic literature! What's his face deserved to be tortured by those rats. And wanna bet? I'll burn that book right after I finish this course and then burn its ashes again" He said, clearly just over frustrated from the essay. He  reached over and messed up Zayn's hair, knowing he hated when he did that and he smirked, moving away from him.

Zayn rolled his eyes but let it go, heading upstairs to print the essay off after he made a few last changes. Harry followed him up and laid on the bed, smiling. "So, how did my essay turn out? Its my last thing to do before exams" He grinned at him, Zayn just chuckling and taking the printed pages, slipping them into Harry's backpack so he couldn't forget it. 

"I have to say. I think you're getting an A" Zayn smiled and laid down beside his best friend, turning on his side to face him. "Haz... About what happened today" He started softly and bit his lip.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know, thank you for helping me, the ending would have really sucked if I did it. I never know how to do it" He shrugged. "And I don't want to talk about it. I forgive you and I'm sure he was asking for it, ok?" He said, knowing Zayn wouldn't let it go that easy, but he had to try.  

 


End file.
